1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video playback of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing multimedia management utilizing tags, and to an associated apparatus and an associated computer program product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device implemented according to the related art, such as a multifunctional mobile phone equipped with personal digital assistant (PDA) functionalities or a PDA equipped with mobile phone functionalities, may have become an important part of everyday life since it is very helpful. In a situation where the user of the conventional portable electronic device tries to share a video clip with his/her friends, some problems may occur. For example, the user may use the conventional portable electronic device to send an electronic mail (email) to his/her friends in order to share the video clip, and it may take a long time for his/her friends to view the whole of the video clip before they really know each of the interesting things in the video clip. In another example, the user may use the conventional portable electronic device to upload the video clip onto a server and to send the location of the video clip on the server to his/her friends in order to share the video clip, and it may still take a long time for his/her friends to view the whole of the video clip before they really know each of the interesting things in the video clip. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing a video sharing service in an electronic device.